A user often uses a browser on a user device to navigate to a website or other application.
The website or other application will often include functions and variables that are downloadable to the user device in order to implement various features that are provided by the website or other application.
The features will often include providing information to, and receiving information from, the user via the user device. The information provided to the user will often include a view rendered on the user device. The information received from the user will often reflect audio and/or tactile input received by the user device. The rendering of the view and the receiving of the user input are often facilitated by the functions and variables downloaded from the website or other application to the user device.